Why Did it Have to be You?
by AyuTsukasa
Summary: When Jill gets kicked out of the village for marrying Skye where are they supposed to go? Well Sunny Island of course! Skye X Jill Chelsea X Vaughn
1. Thieves are Unforgivable

**Hey everyone! These are my two favorite couples so why not put them together?**

**Me: Jill would you like to be first?**

**Jill: Ayu-chan owns nothing except for three characters you'll meet later**

**Me: hey no giving out hints to the future of the story!**

**Jill: to bad I just did**

**Me: well I can just back space you so ha!**

**Jill: but you didn't did you?**

**Me: 0.0**

**Anyway on with the show ^-^**

* * *

"I'm really sorry about this but we've all agreed that he can't stay here. He's stolen from all of us Jill I really am sorry." Ruby gave Jill a hug "I'll miss you and you better write me" Jill weakly returned the hug

"No it's ok I understand where you're all coming from."

"You love him that much huh?"

Jill nodded and Ruby released her from the hug "You take care of yourself now ok."

Jill answered with a small smile, then they both headed home.

Roxas her dog and Realm her cat both came to greet her with playful nudges when she walked in. "Hey uh Skye…" she bent down and gave them both a good rub down.

Skye poked his head out from the kitchen "Welcome home! How was work?"

"This isn't home anymore they all want us to move out…" Jill walked over to the doorway of the bedroom and stopped. Almost instantly Skye had noticed her trembling shoulders and hugged her from behind.

"Skye get off I'm not crying"

"Then tell me Beautiful, what is this?" he wiped the forming tear off the corner of her eye and showed it to her.

"Eye sweat" her tone was dead serious as if she actually believed it was eye sweat.

Skye chuckled a bit at this "Hehe so do you have any places in mind?"

"Yeah I'll have to make a phone call. But It's pretty far away….."

"I don't mind whatever place you choose is fine by me." He kissed the top of her head then left to start making dinner.

The phone rang and Chelsea sprang up from playing with her dog Roxy. "Hello Sunny Shine Ranch how may I help you? Oh Jill hey what's wrong you sound sad? Oh….then come live with me. Of course…..yeah…..ok see you then.

* * *

Despite kicking them out almost everyone came to see them off. "Here we won't be rivals anymore so have some vegetables" Vesta placed a box next to Jill while she was having a group hug consisting of Cecilia, Lumina, Flora, Muffy and even Leia. After it dispersed Takahiro gave a sad smile.

"Whatever you do I'm sure your father will be proud." Just after he had finished his good bye hug the Witch Princess came rushing in.

"What's all this commotion is it a new festival?" after surveying every ones face she grasped the solemn mood. "Did a cow die?"

"No" the Harvest Goddess gracefully materialized hovering over the ocean waves. "Jill is leaving Forget-Me-Not Valley. Don't worry Jill in every village there is a goddess spring so you can see me anytime you like."

As the boat began to draw near to the dock the Harvest Goddess faded away waving at Jill.

"Well ok everyone I'm off…" There were cheers of farewells and a few good riddances, directed at Skye, as they boarded the boat headed for Sunny Island.


	2. A New Home

**Ok let's get going hey Chelsea it's your turn**

**Chelsea: 'kay! We all belong to Natsume~**  
**Me: alright good job**  
**Chelsea: me and Vaughn and Elliot and Natalie**  
**Me: ok I think we get the gist**  
**Chelsea: and Julia and Mirabelle and Taro and**  
**Me: that's quite enough there Chels**  
**Chelsea: Charlie, Eliza, Chen, Gannon**  
**Me: don't you have something to do?**  
**Chelsea: oh right the farm see you!**

* * *

Chelsea walked into Gannon's shop and rang the little bell on the counter.  
"Hey yer here pretty early Eliza's not awake yet….."  
"Morning Gannon actually I'm here on business. I need you to build a second house on my farm."  
Gannon scratched the back of his head "I don mean ta pry but what do ya need a second house for?"  
"My best friend is coming to live with me but she's married and I don't want to get in the way of whatever newlyweds do."  
"Alright then I'll be done in a week just leave it ta me"  
Chelsea smiled and gave Gannon a hug "Thanks you're the best!" she was out the door before he could say no problem.

* * *

_**Time skip 3 days late**_r~

* * *

Jill and Skye walked off the boat and looked around for Chelsea. "Do you see her anywhere?"  
"Over there Hun, by the giant rock." Skye turned her head so that she was facing the rock.  
"Jill! I haven't seen you in forever!" Chelsea ran down the beach to go hug her. Jill flinched up and Chelsea tackled her to the ground with a hug "oh I'm sorry I got sand all over you c'mon lets go to the ranch. And you must be Skye nice to meet you."  
Skye had been silently laughing at the whole display but quickly stopped when he was addressed. "Oh the pleasure is all mine"  
Chelsea giggled "Did you marry a prince?"  
"Sometimes I wonder myself…." As they walked into Chelsea's house Roxy jumped on Jill. "Hey girl I hope you and Roxas get along!"  
Chelsea took off her shoes and went to the kitchen "well I'm gonna make dinner now Skye do you want to help Jill told me your cooking is really good."  
"Of course, anything to keep Jill out of the kitchen." Skye happily followed her to the stove.  
"Hey I can make some things!"  
Chelsea laughed "You still can't cook?"  
"Yeah yeah just it's just that I don't really have an interest in it."  
Jill went to the living room and released Roxas and Realm from their cages. After a few minutes of making sure her pets and Roxy got along she decided to watch T.V but when she was about to sit on the couch she noticed a man already sitting there.  
"Uh Chelsea there's some guy on your couch"  
Vaughn spun his head around and he and Jill were locked in a staring contest until Chelsea and Skye came out of the kitchen.  
"Oh that's just my best friend Vaughn. Vaughn this is Jill were practically sisters oh and this is her husband Skye.  
Vaughn cringed when he heard Skye's name and slowly turned his head to face him. Skye only laughed a little.  
"Well hello little brother it's been a while hasn't it?"  
Chelsea gasped "Brothers!? That's so cool! It's like a soap opera!"  
Jill crossed her arms and looked from Vaughn to Skye a few times. "Yeah I see the resemblance."  
Skye only laughed again "Yes well our father's genes seem to have been extremely recessive."  
Jill covered his mouth as she saw Vaughn getting visibly angrier with every word Skye said. "Anyway nice to meet you Vaughn"  
"Uh yeah nice to meet you too, but the real issue is why Chelsea let this pansy in here."  
Skye pulled Jill's hand off of his mouth "I am not a pansy! You should really concern yourself about your attire it's not healthy for you to still be wearing cowboy cosplay at your age."  
"It's not cosplay when I actually am a cowboy, at least I don't look like a high school girl straight out of the 60's"  
"Oh you're just jealous because you wouldn't look half as good wearing this"  
Chelsea stepped in between them "This is a friend zone so no arguing and if you don't stop I won't make dessert."  
Jill face palmed at how childish her friend was "Chels just let me do the threats ok? Now if you guys don't cut it out your both sleeping with the cows got it?" Skye gave a defeated sigh went back to the kitchen and Vaughn returned his attention back to the TV.  
Jill pulled Chelsea upstairs. "So is he your boyfriend?"  
"Huh? Uh well no you see he doesn't stay on the island all week so when he is here he stays either at my house or with the animal dealer in west town."  
"Oh why doesn't he stay a hotel?"  
"He's not a people person."  
"I see, so anyway I don't want to be freeloading off of you so how about we split the work? I'll handle all the crops and you take care of the animals."  
"Great idea and we could get more animals and plant more crops since there's two of us! Oh Jill you're so smart."  
"I try" Jill winked and headed back down stairs. She flopped down on the couch next to Vaughn and watched a vegetable juice commercial. "So how long have you and Chels known each other?"  
Vaughn looked over obviously confused as to why she was talking to him "4 years or so"  
Jill nodded and continued to watch TV until she thought of something to say "So do you like it here? Sunny Island I mean."  
Vaughn pulled his hat down "It's not too bad a few nosy people here and there."  
"Hm. So what do you do?"  
"Get animals from point A to point B."  
"Must be fun traveling all the time."  
"I suppose it is."  
"Vaughn Jill dinner's ready!" Chelsea poked her head out of the kitchen and motioned for them to come to the table. Skye placed the baked corn and jam bread on the table while Chelsea placed the stew pot in the middle of the table. Chelsea giggled as Vaughn skeptically looked into the pot "No carrots I promise" he nodded and sat down furthest from Skye which back fired because was now he facing him.  
"You still don't eat your vegetables? Tsk tsk I know for sure mamma taught you to eat them. See Chelsea you've gone and spoiled the boy."  
"You sure talk a whole damn lot for someone who's so small."  
"Well I certainly couldn't have your build it would be rather hard to….do my job"  
Chelsea looked up "so what do you do anyway?" then Jill shot him a worried look.  
"Oh I just…..alleviate people of items they don't quite need." He smiled and patted Jill's hand under the table.  
"So you're a merchant?" Chelsea took a bite of her corn and Vaughn gave him a you're-not-telling-us-something look.  
"Hehe you could say that." for the rest of dinner they laughed and bickered for the most part they had a good time.  
Chelsea and Vaughn washed the dishes together. "So uh Chels how long are they living here?"  
"I asked Gannon to make them a house on the other side of the ranch a few days ago; he said it should in about four days from now it should be done."  
Vaughn sighed "So do you want me to go stay at Mirabelle's tonight?"  
Chelsea thought for a moment "um if you want to. Sorry but I kind of temporally gave them the extra room you usually use so you can sleep on the couch or yeah stay at Mirabelle's" she laughed nervously and put the last plate in the cabinet.  
Vaughn patted her on the head then headed for the door "Night Chelsea see you Wednesday"  
"Have a safe trip!" she called as he walked out the door


	3. New Neighbors

**Me: ok let's get going, now Skye would you like to have a go?**

**Skye: why of course hehe, Ayu-chan owns nothing for my heart and soul belongs completely to Jill.**

**Vaughn: we didn't ask for your love confessions now say it right.**

**Skye: well how would you say it, my dear little brother?**

**Vaughn: *mumble* damn pansy *mumble* harvest moon and all its characters and whatnot belong to Natsume**

**Me: alrighty then have a good read ^-^**

* * *

"Ok soooo your new neighbors are lesbians?" Natalie crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow. Vaughn stifled a laugh as Skye gasped.

"Natalie…..Skye's a guy" Chelsea said.

"Well he's the prettiest man I've ever seen. Jill no offense but he's prettier than you!" Lanna put her hand to her chin with her pointer finger sticking out then turned back to Jill "I'd say his only manly feature is his height"

Jill already saw another Muffy and decided to go talk to the quiet girl sitting over by the stairs. She stealthily slipped away as everyone's' focus was on Skye.

"Hey I'm Jill and I'll be living here from now on."

"Hello my name is Sabrina….." Sabrina smiled and shook Jill's hand. A boy with a blue cap and blonde hair who was sitting next to Sabrina flashed a blindingly bright and friendly smile at Jill.

"Jill right? My name's Mark, Sabrina's kinda shy so play nice ok" Mark winked then laughed "but seriously come hang out with us sometime I can show you all the fun spots around here!"

"Alright sure" They chatted and played get-to-know-each-other games until every one left to finish their work or slack off elsewhere.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot Gannon finished your house today so now you guys live on the other side of the farm kay!" Chelsea opened the door and pointed to the newly constructed house on the other end of the ranch. "Sorry it's not as big as mine but if we get enough money this year we can upgrade so let's work our hardest!"

"Thank you Chelsea you're like a goddess of kindness, I couldn't be more thankful to you." Skye ever so gently lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Hey Prince Charming a simple thanks would work." Vaughn directed his death glare at Skye "Shouldn't you go check out your new house and don't forget your stuff."

"V-Vaughn no need to be so rude we'll help you move all your stuff ok."

for the next half hour Chelsea and a reluctant Vaughn helped get all of Jill and Skye's belongings moved to the newly built house. Vaughn closed the door as Skye walked out with the last of the boxes.

He sighed "Finally I thought he'd never leave..."

"Oh Vaughn you're so mean to your brother you know that….but ….I'm glad you get your room back." Chelsea followed him up the stairs and before he could get to his room she hugged him from behind. "let's make a peach pie!"

Pulling his hat down he cleared his throat "It's your kitchen make what you want."

Chelsea let go and moved so that she stood in front of him "Well what do you want to make?"

Vaughn let out a small breath and patted Chelsea's head "Peach pie is fine."

"Ah a smile! A Smile! I knew you could do it!" grabbing his hand she started leading him back down stairs. "C'mon let's make that peach pie!"

* * *

"May I carry you into the threshold?"

"No"

"Oh please it's our new home I want to carry you in bridal style."

"No"

"Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No!" Jill opened the door and almost walked in but Skye decided he didn't need her permission anymore.

"H-hey put me down!"

"Not a chance I'll never let you go." Skye smiled his signature smirk as he flicked on the light switch.

"Oh really?" Jill lightly brushed her lips against his, causing him to give her and actually kiss. With him detracted this gave her full access to his ticklish spot. He instantly fell to the ground laughing. Now Jill was sitting on his stomach while he squirmed and laughed under her. "Now do you give up?"

"Yes yes hahahaha s-stop hahahaha"

"Alright fine" Jill got up and flopped onto the bed. "Hey Skye get over here"

"Yes of course love." He sat on the edge of the bed happily awaiting whatever she would say next.

"*mumble mumble mumble* don't ya think?"

"I'm sorry what I can't hear you with your face in the pillow"

A deep crimson blush stained her face as she looked him straight in the eyes "Don't you think it's kind of lonely y'know with it being just the two of us and all…." Jill quickly put her face back into the pillow.

Skye thought for a moment, he then laid down next to her moved her face from the pillow and put his forehead against hers. "Jillian I'll give you whatever you want just say the word."

If Jill's blush could get any deeper it would she looked down, mumbled something again then looked back up. "Let's have a kid."

It was Skye's turn to blush a deep scarlet "I-I honestly didn't expect you to say it so….bluntly but like I said your wish is my command."


	4. Family Camping

**Me: ok Natalie you wanna have a go?**

**Natalie: I'll pass…..**

**Me: well fine then, Ms. Grumpy how bout you Julia**

**Julia: Harvest Moon is all thanks to Natsume!**

**Natalie: Hey actually when do I show up again?**

**Me: all in due time. Anyhow on with the show err…story.**

* * *

"….Skye…" Jill stood there arms crossed, eyes shut, annoyance clear as brood daylight on her face.

"Yes?" Skye smiled choosing to act as if she wasn't showing such blatant signs of her mood. "Can I help you with anything? I'd be more than happy to."

"Tell me, why there are four cats in here. Where did you even get them?"

"Well I was trying to get Vaughn to teach me how to ride a horse and suddenly these cute kitties walked by us looking hungry so we fed them." Skye picked one up "So can we keep them?" Skye gave his best puppy eyes rivaling the cat's cute face. "Please?"

Of course Jill's will power was no match for the double team and broke after a few moments "oh alright…"

Skye swiftly put the cat down to in favor of hugging Jill. "Oh thank you I'm so happy! Say Jill?"

"Yeah?" smoothly dodging his advances Jill picked up the chestnut colored cat and thought of what to name it.

"Well I was thinking about what you said last night and I'd like to give it a shot."

Jill looked up in surprise and as she was about to say something the door suddenly slammed open.

"Jill Jill Jill! You gotta come see these really cute puppies Vaughn brought home! Skye you too! Oh yeah you don't like dogs so you don't have to come." Chelsea dragged Jill away; Skye sighed and decided to go with them.

Inside Vaughn and Julia were making sure the dogs were safe to keep.

"Hey Vaughn how come you told me you didn't have any family?" Julia looked at his face to see if she was on a touchy subject but it remained stoic as always.

"Legally he's not." Julia gave him the finish-your-sentence-look. He sighed and did so "When we were sent to the orphanage he was adopted and I wasn't"

"Hey Jules, Chelsea came ranting about some super adorable puppies" Natalie walked in without knocking as she always did, Lanna and Sabrina following close behind.

"Oh my gosh they're _so _adorable!" Lanna swiped the one Vaughn was holding right out of his hands "Who's the cute widdle puppy? You are! you are! Yesh you are!" she held him out in front of her and twirled around the room with him.

"Wow they are really cute." Sabrina gently stroked the one that Julia was holding then looked up at her "May I pick her up?"

"Sure just be careful." Julia smiled and handed her the small white puppy.

"Well I guess they are pretty cute." Natalie unfolded her arms and plopped down next to Julia as the door swung open. "Hey Chels Mr. Grumpy here says they're fine to keep" Natalie gestured toward Vaughn who gave no signs of acknowledging her comment.

Chelsea sat in between Vaughn and Julia "So the white one is Snowbell and the brown one is Poppy."

Jill nodded petting Snowbell who was still in Sabrina's arms "Hey little guy I'm sure you'll be really happy here."

"Little brother, would you mind giving me a moment?" Skye dragged him out of the house before he could protest.

"Yes, yes I would." he snatched his arm away brushing off the part that Skye had touched.

"Come now that was just cold." Skye frowned a little.

"How about you try not talking like some fancy aristocrat."

Skye thought for a bit. "Vaughn I really need your help please listen."

He took a deep breath and sighed "Fine what do you want?"

Skye's face lit up like Christmas lights "I thank you from the bottom of my very soul dear little brother."

"Shut up!"

"Sorry its habit….but anyway I want to thank Chelsea for giving us a place to live but I haven't known her for very long…"

"She's the kind of girl that doesn't really like to ask for things in return. The only thing she'll ask is for you to be her friend."

Skye thought for a moment then suddenly got an idea. "Let's go camping!"

Vaughn raised an eyebrow "…What?"

* * *

Chelsea stood at the edge of the cliff and breathed in the fresh mountain air. "Jill come here the view is amazing!"

Jill was over by the tent watching Vaughn start a fire. "No thanks, I'd rather not."

"Why not Gorgeous it really is a sight to behold." Skye too was at the mountain's edge soaking in the view.

"Yeah no, you guys have fun I'll be over here where it's safe." Jill's eyes widened a little when the fire sparked "hey could you teach me how to do that sometime."

"I guess…" Vaughn just shrugged opening a bag of chips.

Chelsea leaned over the edge a little "hey look the animals down there look really tiny!"

"Careful now, we don't want you falling. Don't you think this would look even more beautiful once its sunset?"

"Absolutely oh and while eating smores too this is gonna be so cool!"

Jill looked over at Chelsea then at Vaughn "Hey Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"I can see you staring at her."

"I'm just making sure she doesn't lean too far. That girl is a klutz when it comes to anything but farm work and cooking."

Jill giggled "She's always been that way." She looked up at the clouds and sighed. They fell silent for a while enjoying the outside air until Chelsea and Skye came back to the tent.

"Little brother may I have a word?" Skye poked the back of Vaughn's head.

"What?"

"Its Chelsea."

"I'm listening..."

"I think she likes you."

"And just where did you get that notion?"

"She speaks so highly of you and when I asked her she got a little flustered."

"She speaks highly about everyone and she's not exactly an expert in the romance department."

"Seems to me you're in denial. I get it you don't ruin her innocence but trust me when the time comes you just won't be able to hold back all those feelings. And love is an important part of life my dear little brother you just-"

"Shut up I'll do what I want!"

Skye smiled watching Vaughn storm off toward the fire "_Just leave it all to big brother. I see the way you look at her, and who wouldn't she has a personality like that of a goddess._"

"Skye what are you doing here staring into space?" Jill stood behind him with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh I was just giving Vaughn some brotherly advice." He closed his eyes giving his signature smile "You know, this sunset is but a small puddle compared to the vast ocean of your beauty."

"Oh shut it." Jill lightly punched his arm. "She's making smores over there. There pretty good too."

"Jill."

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"love you too Skye." taking each others hand they headed over to the fire.


	5. Quiet Summer Days

**Me: Brina~**

**Sabrina: y-yes?**

**Me: your turn~ :3**

**Sabrina: oh ok….. All characters belong to Natsume. Was that alright?**

**Me: good job let's get going. **

* * *

Chelsea finished scrubbing the last cow then sat at the edge of the barn. "Man, I wonder if Jill is this tired after work. I want ice cream…." She closed her eyes imagining an ice cream fairy dancing on a giant scope of strawberry ice cream.

"Hey don't doze off here!" Vaughn sighed she was a deep sleeper but surprisingly always woke up early. "Jeez if you're gonna get so tired then you shouldn't have all these animals." Vaughn picked her up with little effort, she wasn't exactly feather light but he had grown used to bringing her inside when she falls asleep after work.

"Oh, little brother is she alright?"

"Yeah she just crashed"

"You know she looks so content like she hasn't a worry in the world."

They walked in silence back to the house until Vaughn broke it. "If you want to say something spit it out already..."

"I was just thinking what was it like after I was adopted?"

"Quiet"

"hehe I did us into some messes didn't I?

Sky left them alone when they got to the house and decided to check out the goddess pond. "It's beautiful but seems more…..cluttered then the one back in the valley. Hmmm….." he stood there pondering his life like some old man, and then he had an epiphany. "I, Skye age 23 born Summer 10th, lost my virginity last night"

"um…..congrats?" Julia had come to visit Alisa and stopped to say hi to Skye before entering the church.

"oh J-Jules hi there…..hehe…you….you heard that just now didn't you?"

"Ayup, so how was it? Give me all the dirty details." Julia inched closer and Skye looked around uncomfortably. He looked at the church bell then at Julia.

"Julia..." regaining his composure and giving her his signature smile he continued "We're in front of a church I don't believe this is neither the time nor the place to be conversing such matters."

"Alright you win this round but don't think I won't hunt you down and make you tell me later. This is a small town you know, there's not many places to hide." Skye simply nodded but internally wondered how long he would be able to avoid her. Actually he was glad it was Julia and not Lanna, she couldn't keep her mouth shut if her life depended on it. On his way home he had yet another epiphany.

"I could be a father…"

"What are you going on about marshmallow?" Vaughn was on the roof of the stable cleaning out the gutter

"Well you see Jillian and I….." Skye took a step forward and continued to speak. "May be parents"

"Good luck"

"Why thank you little brother!"

"Skye….." he turned to find the source of his name being called.

"Oh there you are Gorgeous how was work?" Jill only crossed her arms and darkened her glare. Skye internally gulped. He closed their distance and spoke "Is everything alright?"

Jill fell against him unable to hold her own weight ay longer "I'm so tired I didn't realized how big the field was…"

Skye smiled and played with the end of her ponytail. "Well why don't we get you inside and have a snack?"

"Nah I'm too tired to eat." When they got inside she immediately headed for the bed falling face first. "ahh this right here is the best part of the day"

Skye chuckled and on the edge of the bed. Suddenly feeling curious he spoke "So how long have you known Chelsea?"

"We used to live in this town called Flower Bud village when we were kids, so it's been basically our whole lives."

"I'm envious the only person I've known my entire life hates me."

Jill sat up "aww c'mon I'm sure he loves you somewhere behind the mean things he says" she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. "I'm gonna take a bath so go ahead and eat without me."

"Is that so? May I join you?"

"As if…."

* * *

"Vaughn your really soft y'know that" Chelsea grabbed Vaughn's arm and wouldn't let him leave when he put her down on the bed.

"D-don't say stupid things! Just go to sleep already!" Vaughn attempted to pull his hat down but he wasn't wearing it causing him to blush more. "I'll go to my room now so see you in the morning."

"Nooo~ hug me first"

"Fine but after this I'm leaving"

"Yaaay~" Chelsea suddenly dragged him down into a hug with her. "Hey guess what?" Chelsea leaned in close to his ear "You're really comfy." They stared at each other for a good ten seconds until Vaughn suddenly got up and left with his face blazing red.


	6. Progress

**Me: alrighty then Lanna your turn!**

**Lanna: Took you long enough! All the wonderful characters here belong to Natsume!**

**Me: awesome so yeah let's just get on with it.**

* * *

_Mark sat on Sabrina's bed with her in his lap. "Y'know your _really_ pretty without your glasses on" he kissed her cheek and then her neck._

_"Ah um t-thank you" Sabrina fidgeted a little then jumped as the door opened and her father burst into the room._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing to my daughter!"_

"And boom the entire mood is destroyed!" Lanna nodded knowingly then turned to Sabrina who was probably redder then a crayon. "You're not 16 anymore we can't have your dad running your life, sooo we need to find a fool proof place with no interruptions!"

Julia giggled "Lanna they've only been dating for a few months now I don't think they're that far yet."

Lanna gave her a suspicious glare "oh? You said 'yet' have you and Elliot hit home run?"

"Well yeah… oh!" Julia turned her attention to Jill. She was reading a book not really paying attention to all the girly talk but looked up when she felt a pair of eyes on her. "Jill you went all the way with Skye right?"

"Yeah, why?" she flipped the page.

"So that leaves Sabrina, Chelsea and Natalie as the only virgins here." Lanna lifted and pointed to a finger each time she said a name.

"You got a problem with that?" Natalie snapped.

"So what's it like?" Chelsea piped in trying to break the almost visible tension between Lanna and Natalie.

"That's not all that easy to answer but you know the best teacher is experience." Julia nodded and smiled.

"Hey hey don't put ideas in her head. This kind of thing is a big decision that should be made on her own." Jill flipped the page again.

"Ok ___mom _" Lanna sarcastically said, then mumbled "Party pooper"

Chelsea gave her attention back to Julia. "So how do I do it? Is it fun?"

Julia covered her mouth and stifled a laugh "Actually Jill's right. There are, I won't say consequences, but results to this." Chelsea tilted her head and Lanna face palmed.

"U-um Chelsea it's how children are made" Sabrina adjusted her glasses and continued "it's traditionally done the night of your wedding, but over time it's become common to do so before that." At this point all eyes were on Sabrina even Jill's. "Ah t-that's just what I've read somewhere!"

Lanna raised an eyebrow "and just _what _have you been reading little missy?" Sabrina responded by stuttering unintelligibly then giving up and staring down at her lap.

"Anyway don't do it unless you're ready to raise a child" Julia looked up at the clock and jumped up "Sorry guys I gotta go help mom close down the shop."

"You should get going too Brina y'know before your dad gets worried" Lanna said as pushed them both out the door. "Bye see you guys later!" Lanna returned to her room "You guys leaving too?"

"Hm? I dono but I guess we should though, gotta wake up early as usual." she flipped over and poked Jill on the head and pointed to the door. She got the hint and said bye to Lanna then headed out with Chelsea.

* * *

Jill opened her eyes feeling more tired than usual. She sat up but that didn't sit well with her stomach and almost immediately spilled the contents of her dinner on the floor.

"mmm?" Skye felt she was unusually loud this morning, not that he minded but something felt off to him. "Jill?"

"Ah no no go back to sleep it's fine."

"You don't sound fine. Tell me what's wrong." He sluggishly sat upright and looked at his wife no longer needing an explanation. By know he was fully awake and on the floor with her. After placing her back on the bed he went to the kitchen and came back with a towel. "Now you stay here I'll take care of the field today." He said as he cleaned up the mess

After about two hours Jill felt better and went to eat some food. She didn't feel like cooking so she just settled for some toast. Mid meal the door opened and Skye came in with Felicia.

"So sorry to intrude but Skye said you weren't feeling well and asked me to come look at you since Dr. Trent isn't here. So what seems to be the matter?"

Jill looked up then walked over and sat on the coffee table in the middle of room. "It's nothing serious I just threw up this morning and I feel better now, honest."

Felicia thought for a moment and told Skye to leave for a bit. After he was able to come back in Felicia had a bright smile on and Jill looked really nervous. "So is she ok?" Felicia just patted his shoulder and said congratulations then left.

"I um I got what I wanted but…. I'm actually kinda scared…."

Skye's eyes widened in realization. "Oh Gorgeous that's wonderful! We'll have to work hard from now on I want our little angel to live a happy life!"

Jill sighed as she was pulled into his embrace. "Skye I'm not gonna let you spoil him or her."

Skye only laughed "Don't worry I promise I'll do my best to be a good daddy."

* * *

Chelsea sat with her feet in the river beside the ranch. Humming Mary had a little lamb while watching her dog swim in the river was her description to a perfect day ender. But she stood corrected when she stepped into her house and found Vaughn asleep in the couch. "Hey there sleepy head you'll hurt your neck if you sleep here." She shook his shoulder but he didn't wake up. She moved so that she was mere inches from his face, it wasn't often she got to see him sleeping. Slowly he opened his eyes and quickly sat up when he realized how close they were.

"Ouch!" Chelsea fell to the floor and Vaughn back on the couch after their foreheads connected. Vaughn immediately got off the couch and sat next to Chelsea.

"Are you alright? Let me see." he moved her hand to reveal it was only a little red "Doesn't look too bad, should still put some ice on it though..."

"It's ok I don't think it'll bruise." she smiled getting up to sit on the couch. "Hey Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I-wha-uh... what makes you say that all of a sudden?"

"hm well it just occurred to me that I never told you. And that's bad, if you love someone you should tell them all the time!"

"W-when you say love you mean...like a brother or something right?"

"mmmm No not really if feels similar but... different somehow liiiiike...like a fairy tale prince!"

Vaughn's eyes widened and he blushed a little "Chelsea please tell me you understand what you just said to me."

"Of course." she smiled brightly.

Clearing his throat Vaughn pressed is forehead against hers "T-then from now on I won't hold back anymore..."


End file.
